Derelicts
"Many years ago, Earth sent several unmanned science vessels to planets in various parts of the galaxy. (I guess it was a popular idea at the time). The mission was simple- To carry out simulations for future human habitation. Upon landing, the vessel built itself into the spation you saw, the Lun Infinus. Inside were five autonomous mobile simulation machines, called Derelicts. They were created by the top scientific minds of their time. As the years went by, I suppose Earth lost interest. They stopped sending supplies and we stopped receiving communications. Maybe they found a more suitable planet elsewhere. The Derelicts' simulations were never meant to be running for this long and there have been... unexpected side effects on both the simulations and the Derelicts themselves. Our mission remains the same however- To aid the Derelicts so that they can fulfil their mission." - Coffee, hablando sobre los Derelicts Los Derelicts (Solitarios traducido al español) son un grupo de personajes en The Desolate Hope. En la Estación Espacial Lun Infinus habitan 5 Inteligencias Artificiales conscientes, llamadas por estar todo el tiempo solos, Derelicts. Cada uno de ellos fue construido con un determinado nivel de movilidad en caso de emergencia o la necesidad de relocalizarse. Fueron construidos para elaborar su propio plan de colonización, basándose en estudios mediante simulaciones durante millares de horas. Pero con el paso del tiempo, las simulaciones pasaron de enfocarse en la misión original a convertirse en mundos virtuales muy elaborados y bizarros. Apariencia Cada Derelict fue construido por un grupo diferente de científicos y muestra un aspecto único. Alphus sigue un patrón geométrico y su color dominante es el azul. Se compone de muchos cuadrados como las pantallas en su torso. Malenz tiene similitud con los arácnidos, y sus colores dominantes son el negro y rojo. Tal y como Alphus, Amos y Bio-Beta, posee una boca que asemeja una grilla/parrilla. Bio-Beta tiene como colores predominantes el verde y el plateado. Su cuerpo está compuesto de una gran cantidad de cables y tentáculos sueltos que le dan apariencia de pulpo. Mirad es la única Derelict que presenta apariencia femenina, con el rosado y plateado como colores predominantes, su cara es una máscara blanca intercambiable parecida a la de un muñeco que cubre el resto de su cabeza de color negro que posee ojos amarillos. En general, su forma es más "femenina" comparada con la de los otros Derelicts, siendo más delgada la sección del medio de su torso. Posee cuatro delgados brazos pero carece de piernas, además de presentar 2 estructuras puntiagudas que asemejan ser alas. Amos es similar a Alphus en el modo de que comparten un esquema geométrico y cuadrado. Amos es plateado, pero debido al hecho de que ha estado congelado por mucho tiempo, se le aprecia un tono blanco, con estalactitas, posee una válvula y una pequeña pantalla que muestra las señales ERR y PWN en su pecho. Posee dos brazos y dos piernas, lo que lo convierte en el único Derelict bípedo. Papel en la estación Su papel consiste en correr simulaciones para la supervivencia y conquista del planeta de nombre desconocido si la raza humana necesitara reubicarse. Su trabajo es formular su propio plan para colonización basado en millares de horas enfocadas en las simulaciones, siendo originalmente planeadas en llevarse a cabo dentro de un período de cinco años. Sin embargo, ya han pasado 30 años y las simulaciones se han alejado del objetivo original, hasta el punto de volverse muy elaboradas, complejas y bizarras. Derelicts conocidos * Alphus * Amos * Bio-Beta * Malenz * Mirad Curiosidades * En The Desolate Room, se encuentran otros tres Derelicts que fueron destruidos por un virus. Se les llama Defect, Derelict y Tool. También hay un cuarto llamado Alphus, pero este es diferente al actual presente en The Desolate Hope, aunque comparten ciertas similitudes en cuanto a su diseño. Categoría:Personajes